


A Prank Goes Awry and Stiles Is Confused

by MyNameIsSam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the time, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Banter, Bi Stiles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Multi, POV Stiles, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, So Much Friendship, stiles is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsSam/pseuds/MyNameIsSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles races past a bewildered Isaac and a stoic Boyd. He has no time to stop and talk. Survival first, friendship later. Taking a sharp turn left, he trips which loses him precious seconds. He picks himself off the ground and takes off, twice as fast.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Stiles mutters, looking over his shoulder. “I’m gonna die.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” A voice barely containing fury says, “And painfully at that.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Or the Pack goes to Hogwarts. Stiles is in the middle of a prank war with Allison and is eternally confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prank Goes Awry and Stiles Is Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up here are the character's and their houses:  
> Stiles- Slytherin  
> Lydia- Ravenclaw  
> Allison- Gryffindor  
> Scott- Hufflepuff  
> Isaac- Gryffindor  
> Erica- Slytherin  
> Boyd- Ravenclaw  
> Kira- Hufflepuff  
> Malia- Gryffindor  
> Liam- Hufflepuff  
> Mason- Hufflepuff
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Stiles races past a bewildered Isaac and a stoic Boyd. He has no time to stop and talk. Survival first, friendship later. Taking a sharp turn left, he trips which loses him precious seconds. He picks himself off the ground and takes off, twice as fast.

“Shit,” Stiles mutters, looking over his shoulder. “I’m gonna die.”

“Yes,” A voice barely containing fury says, “And painfully at that.”

Stiles barrels to a stop. He stares at a purple haired Lydia Martin. A purple haired Lydia Martin who is seething. He’s going to die. Sorry Scott. They had made a pact when they were seven, promising they would die together or not at all. It was a nice thought really, neither having to live without the other. They should have put in a loophole for death by Lydia Martin.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen to you!” In his defense, it really wasn’t. He had been trying to prank Allison. Who is conveniently Lydia’s best friend. Who also conveniently let Lydia borrow her shampoo because Lydia was out of hers. So really, this is Allison’s fault.

“Well who was this supposed to happen to?” Lydia asks shrilly with a glare.

“Allison! Allison was going to have purple hair, not you. I don’t want to die! Have mercy.” Stiles begs.

“Put my hair back and I may spare your life,” Lydia says.

Stiles rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Lydia asks, very very carefully.

“I made it with Allison in mind,” Stiles says winching. “So the antidote will only work on Allison.”

“Then make an antidote with me in mind!” Lydia demands, taking a threatening step forward.

Stiles winches. Biting his lip he says, “Don’t be angry. See, the potion took me a week to make. Some of the ingredients have to be bathed in the moonlight of a full moon. And they have to be put into the cauldron in a specific order. Only one ingredient per day.”

Lydia stares at him blankly, “A week?”

Stiles nods warily, waiting for her to take her wand out and kill him or maybe she’ll just use her bare hands. Lydia stays frozen, absorbing the information.

“If I don’t have that antidote in a week, I’ll make you wish I killed you,” Lydia says dangerously.

Stiles gulps, “You’ll have it in a week.”

 

* * *

 

He flops onto Scott’s bed. It’s a nice bed. Very comfortable. It's probably because the Hufflepuff dorm is filled with good people. The people who are inherently kind and fair. The beds must sense kindness. They change to become something worthy of the Hufflepuff’s niceness. He wonders if the Ravenclaw beds are hard to promote less sleeping and more learning. Are the Gryffindor beds made of rusty nails so only the brave sleep on them? No wait, he’s been in the Gryffindor dorms. The beds are covered in red, because red is a courageous color.

“I’m going to die,” Stiles tells Scott seriously.

Scott makes a sympathetic face at him, “I don’t understand why you antagonize her. Lydia’s really scary man.”

Stiles flails in Scott’s direction, “I know Lydia’s scary! This time it wasn’t meant for her! I was trying to get back at Allison for spelling my clothes with an itching curse.”

“That was Allison?” Scott asks, surprised.

“Yes Scott, that was Allison,” Stiles says patiently. “She was getting back at me for putting a spell on her wand to shoot glitter out every time she uses it.”

“That’s why there was sparkles over everything!”

Stiles snickers, “Yeah it was great. The first time she used it, Isaac got a face full of glitter.”

Scott gives Stiles a disapproving look. Stiles rolls his eyes. Isaac and him were friends now. Mostly. Maybe with some antagonizing. Sometimes with hitting. But still they were friends now. Maybe frenemies? Hm, this was complicated.

“Hey Scotty? Is frenemies a thing?”

“I don’t know Stiles,” Scott says slowly.

“Alright just asking.”

Scott sits on the edge of his bed, “So what are you going to do about Lydia?”

“Cry a lot and hope she shows mercy. I’m an ugly crier Scott. It could work.”

“You’re an ugly crier,” Scott agrees, nodding.

Stiles points at the area he thinks Scott’s at, “Exactly! It could work.”

“No it can’t.”

Stiles deflates, “I know.”

Stiles can hear Scott fiddling with the covers of his bed. Which is suspicious. Stiles feels quite suspicious about this behavior. Scott only fiddles when he’s nervous. Stiles dying should make him nervous. But he doesn’t think Scott is taking the threat as seriously as Stiles is.

“Maybe… you should just tell her you like her instead of annoying her into paying attention to you?” Scott asks, hesitantly.

Stiles makes a noise of outrage. How could Scott say that to him? They both know that would go badly. So badly. Like worse than giant squid in the lake badly. Lydia hates Stiles. Stiles likes Lydia and pretends he hates her. It’s how they work. It’s the way the world works. How dare Scott try to disturb how the world works?

“I’m just saying Stiles, if you weren’t constantly arguing with her or pranking her, you two would get along.”

Stiles glares in Scott’s direction. He hears Scott throw up his hands and sigh.

“Fine, sorry I mentioned anything. But I still think I’m right.”

Stiles feels Scott get up from the bed and suddenly Scott’s face is directly over his. He yelps in surprise.

“Give me some warning Scott!” Stiles says.

Scott rolls his eyes, “Stop being a baby. Man up. Use your words.”

“Using my words is hard,” Stiles whines.

Sadly Scott does not listen to the completely valid fact that using words is hard. Scott sighs like Stiles is the greatest disappointment he’s ever faced. Scott moves away from Stiles to finish collecting his laundry. Stiles stares at the ceiling for answers. Or maybe for one of the ghosts to come out and give him advice. Alas there is no advice from ghosts or ceilings. Stiles day is showing to be quite the letdown.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles walks into the Slytherin common room with his hands in his pockets. Erica is talking to Danny about the recent gossip, while Jackson sits next to them looking bored. Isaac is lying on the floor by the fire with his eyes closed. Stiles walks over to Isaac, leaning over him until Isaac opens an eye to peek at him.

“What are we?” Stiles asks plainly.

Isaac raises an eyebrow and sighs, “Hello to you too Stiles.”

“Yes yes hi, hello, how do you do?” Stiles says impatiently. “Now answer the question. What are we?”

Isaac tilts his head back to look at Erica questioningly, “Any idea what he’s talking about?”

“Well there’s two options here. One he’s so afraid of the punishment Lydia’s going to deliver that he’s gone insane.” Erica smirks at Stiles. He shoots her the middle finger. “Or he could be asking about the nature of your relationship. You have anything to tell us Laney? You having a sordid affair with your boyfriend’s best friend?”

Danny sits up, looking interested. Jackson feigns disinterest but Stiles knows he’s listening closely.

Isaac peers back at Stiles looking concerned, “We’re not dating Stiles. I already have a boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. That is _not_ what he’s asking. “I know that Laney, neither of us would do that to Allison or Scott. I mean are we friends? Frenemies? Enemies?”

Isaac blinks very slowly at Stiles, as Erica cackles in the background. “What’s a frenemy?”

Stiles glances up for help explaining but Erica is still laughing. Danny is hiding a grin behind his hand.

“A frenemy is someone between friends and enemies. A person you are friendly with but you antagonize them,” Danny says.

Stiles points at Danny, “You’re my favorite.”

Danny smiles sweetly back, “Of course I am.”

Jackson narrows his eyes at Stiles. Jackson moves closer to his boyfriend, putting an arm around Danny’s shoulders. Jackson’s been wary of Stiles since Stiles and Danny dated 4th year. They only dated for four months. Stiles rolls his eyes. Jackson is in no danger of Stiles stealing Danny. One because Danny and him hold no feelings for each other. Two because Danny loves Jackson. Which is weird, because Danny is Danny. A beautiful, kind, and likeable human being. Jackson is Jackson. Which means he’s a generally dislikable creature. Somehow they work. Stiles has given up understanding how. Danny seems happy though, so it’s good enough for Stiles.

Isaac’s eyebrows furrow, “Well I guess we’re either friends or frenemies?”

Stiles makes a frustrated sound, “Pick one Lahey. I already narrowed it down between the two.”

Isaac glares at him, “I’m going to go with frenemies.”

Stiles clapped his hands together, “Yay, a definite box to sort you into in my head!” He hears someone snort. He can’t tell if it was Jackson or Erica, so he gives them both the middle finger, just in case. Erica grins at him and Jackson looks as constipated as always. “So now that, that's off my mind,” Stiles grimaces. “I guess I’ll start on the potion.”

Danny winces, “Good luck with that. You’ll understand if we don’t go to your funeral, right?”

Stiles nods in understanding, “Of course.” He wouldn’t go to his own funeral.

Jackson actually seems a bit sympathetic about that. Stiles supposes dating Lydia and fucking up as much as Jackson does would put Jackson in a unique position of understanding. Stiles doesn’t like feeling a kinship with Jackson. He needs to get off Lydia’s bad side fast. He walks out of the common room with a new sense of purpose.

Stiles goes to his room and picks up the main ingredients he already has in his trunk. Deaton already said he could use the potions room. Sometimes it’s good to be on the teacher’s good side. Too bad Deaton is the only one who likes him. Well Argent likes him, sometimes. When he doesn’t talk. So… not often. Derek tolerates Stiles, they’re even friends. Too bad he’s been banned from Herbology class. Stiles shivers, the incident that got him banned is better left unsaid.

As he’s leaving the common rooms he hollers, “And go back to Gryffindor Lahey! We don’t want you here!”

“Fuck you Stilin-”, Isaac says.

Stiles snickers as the door closes behind him cutting Isaac off.

 

* * *

 

Stiles stumbles into class. His tie is… somewhere. He thinks his robes are backwards. They feel like they’re backwards. His eyebrows furrow. Is he wearing socks? His gaze darts down. He’s wearing socks. He’s missing his shoes though. Hm. Well he tried.

He collapses into his seat next to Allison and gives Argent a thumbs up to start class. Argent sighs heavily and continues with his lecture. He wonders what class this is? Divination? No. Herbology? No. Defense Against the Dark Arts? There we go. He really should have guessed when he saw Argent. Who is his teacher. Who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also he’s not even enrolled in Herbology or Divination. When he puts it that way, it sounds bad that he didn’t immediately know. Why was this his first class of the day? How do they expect him to pay attention this early in the morning. If he dies at the hands of a dark wizard he blames Hogwarts.

“Why do you look like,” Allison points at all of him. “that?”

“Thanks,” Stiles says dryly. “I was up late again making Lydia’s potion. I had to stay and bless the juniper under the full moon every hour. So I got a possible two half hour of sleep.”

Allison blinks at him. “And this is the second time you’re doing this? You go all out for pranks Stiles, I’ll give you that.”

Stiles gives her a look, “Don’t even. I know the itching spell was just as complicated.”

Allison shrugs but smiles at him. “Touche.”

Stiles lays his head on his arms. He’ll sleep through this class, it’s already Hogwart’s fault if he dies. He wonders if Argent would get in trouble for his death?

Allison pokes him some time later. He looks up at her blearily. She seems concerned. Why does she look concerned? Did he drool again? He wipes at his face.

“Is thar smthing on ma face?” Stiles slurs.

“No,” Allison says, looking more concerned. “Are you alright Stiles?”

Stiles sits up to look at her. “Yeah.” Allison looks like she doesn’t believe him. “Ally I’ve stayed up late before. Plus this time it’s for a good cause. The longevity of my life.”

Allison sighs. Why do Scott’s significant others sigh at him? “Stiles,” Allison says gently. “You look like shit.”

“Allison,” Stiles says gently. “I’m aware.”

“I’m going to talk to Lydia later,” Allison says, looking oddly stubborn. Stiles is touched that she would brave Lydia’s anger for him.

“Don’t make her angrier,” Stiles begs.

“I promise I’ll try not to.”

Well. He guesses that’s the most he could ask for.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ Stilinski,” An extremely rude voice says from Stiles’s left.

Stiles glances up blearily, looking for the unpleasant voice. He turns right into Jackson. Well hello owner of rude and unpleasant voice. Not nice to see you again.

“Whaddaya want?” Stiles asks.

Jackson sighs heavily, looking put upon. Seriously, why is everyone sighing around him lately? He swears there was less sighing before.

“You look pathetic,” Jackson informs him.

“Thats nice,” Stiles says.

Jackson looks horrified, “You don’t even have a good comeback? Jesus.”

“You already said that.”

“Said what?”

“Jesus.”

“For shit’s sake- I know I said that,” Jackson says, annoyed and… worried? Well that’s concerning. Stiles needs to get away from the alternate universe Jackson. Stiles picks a direction and starts walking.

Suddenly Jackson is grabbing his shoulders and leading him- somewhere. Stiles does not know where. Everything might be fuzzy and moving around him. He will neither confirm nor deny this. He wonders if Jackson is taking him somewhere to kill him? Stiles should thank him. Jackson would kill him quicker than Lydia. Suddenly he’s sitting. Stiles views the room confused. It’s a classroom. He turns his head. He’s sitting next to Jackson. He looks back at the room for answers. When none come, he turns back to Jackson.

“Why?” Stiles asks, pitifully.

“You were going to wander right to the Whomping Willow or something. Danny would kill me if I let you die.”

Well that rules out Jackson killing him.

“Also this is your next class. We share it,” Jackson informs him.

Oh. Oh well thats nice.

“I’m very tired.”

“I can tell.”

“Is the world spinning for you too?”

Jackson gives him a look that’s oddly concerned and Stiles is touched. “No. Seriously Stilinski, sleep. You’re gonna die if you keep this up.”

“I’m going to die if I don’t keep this up,” Stiles argues.

Jackson sighs through his nose, “Lydia won’t kill you.”

Stiles stares at him uncomprehending. Lydia will definitely kill him.

“What?” Stiles asks.

“She’s actually pretty fond of you. She enjoys your bickering. You’re about the only one who can keep up with her and she respects that.”

“What?” Stiles repeats. Maybe if Jackson says it again it’ll make sense this time.

Jackson shoots him an annoyed look. Jackson spots something and glances over Stiles head. A small grin spreads across Jackson’s face. Stiles does not have good feelings about that grin. Jackson turns to Stiles. “Keep acting pathetic.”

Well, that won’t be hard.

“I don’t understand what’s happening.”

Jackson pats his shoulder and it’s surprisingly not patronizing.

Suddenly there’s a wall of purple hair in his face. Why does everything keep appearing in front of his face suddenly? Why can’t things appear in front of his face in a pleasant non startling way. Wait. Purple hair. Death. Lydia. He blinks at her.

“Hi?” Stiles says, uncertainly.

Lydia grabs his chin. He really doesn’t understand what’s going on. Lydia tilts his head from left to right, seemingly assessing something. He wishes someone would explain his life to him. How did his life end up with a friendly relationship with Jackson and Lydia Martin touching his face? She purses her lips and sighs. Her hand drops from his face.

“It’s been brought to my attention that I may have been,” Lydia hesitates. “a bit too threatening.”

Jackson snorts.

Lydia glares at him and he goes silent.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Stiles informs her.

“When’s the last time you’ve slept?”

Stiles thinks on it, “Possibly yesterday, maybe the day before.”

Lydia eyes him and it’s extremely disapproving. The expression radiates disapprovement.

“You could mess up the spell if you don’t sleep,” Lydia says.

Stiles sighs. Hey it’s his turn!

“I know. But I’ve gotten the hard parts out of the way now. You should be strawberry blonde again in a few days.”

Lydia stares at him. There’s a weird look on her face. It’s not an expression he’s familiar with. He doesn’t know what it is. She shakes it off and throws her hair over her shoulder.

“You’re lucky I can work purple hair. Sleep tonight. I don’t want you to mess my hair up more,” Lydia says then flounces off. Actually _flounces_ away.

Stiles turns to Jackson. He hopes his face conveys ‘what the fuck’.

Jackson claps him on the back, “Get used to it.”

Stiles doesn’t know what that means.

 

* * *

 

Stiles wakes up to a loud bang and two faces hovering over his. He makes a startled noise and flails, getting stuck in his blankets. The faces back away fast, not wanting to get hit by a wayward limb.

“You okay Stiles?” Danny asks.

Stiles stops flailing and lies motionless, “Why does everyone keep putting their faces so close to mine?” Stiles asks pitifully. He’s been feeling very pitiable lately.

Jackson snickers. Stiles hears a slapping noise and then a startled _hey_.

Danny appears back in his vision, “We have class in 15 minutes and you missed breakfast.”

Stiles sighs. Of course they have class in 15 minutes. Of course he missed breakfast. Why would his life be easy?

The door to the room Stiles, Danny, and Jackson share slams open. It hits their wall with a loud bang and the three of them flinch. Standing with her hands on her hips is Erica. She stalks over to the bed and rips the blankets with Stiles off the bed. Stiles yelps as he hits the ground. He stares at the ceiling, willing to just lie there. The Slytherin ceiling is not as nice as the Hufflepuff ceiling but maybe it will be more forthcoming with it’s answers. He stares until Erica grabs the edge of the blanket and yanks up. Stiles goes rolling out of the blanket in a ball of arms and legs. She wolf whistles at his shirtless chest.

Stiles glares up at Erica, “You shouldn’t even be here.”

Erica snorts, “And yet here I am. Get your pretty ass up, Stilinski. You’re not missing class. I need you in potions today, we have a quiz.”

Stiles stands up and tries to covers his chest futily with his arms. He glances over to Jackson and Danny who are currently snickering at him. Well, this is a great start to the morning.

“Why do you all hate me?” Stiles asks.

Erica blows him a kiss, “You just make it so easy.”

Stiles goes to his dresser to get his clothing. Turning around, he raises an eyebrow at Erica. Who stares at him expectantly. Not leaving. Which she needs to do if he’s going to get dressed.

“Erica.” Stiles says.

“Yes?” Erica asks innocently.

“Leave.”

“Aww Stiles, don’t be modest.”

He points at the door.

“Fine, fine,” Erica huffs. “Be a party pooper.” Erica leaves as dramatically as she came in, the door slamming closed behind her. The three of them winch. He hopes his door will survive her.

Stiles glances at Danny and Jackson. Danny and Jackson stare back blankly. Stiles exhales.

“Why are you both still here?”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before Stiles,” Danny says.

Jackson raises an eyebrow at Danny and Stiles flushes. They might have a great friendship for exes but sometimes Danny likes to says things that embarrass him. That might have been one of the things that drew Stiles in, the hidden mischievous streak.

Jackson turns to Stiles, “We share a room Stilinski. I’ve seen your ass before, it’s nothing special.”

Danny tsks, “I wouldn’t say that Jackson. You’re ass is on a level no one else could reach, but Stiles’s ass is nothing to scoff at.”

Jackson looks smug. Stiles has to admit that, even if Jackson’s a dick, his ass is pretty amazing. Jackson turns to look considering at Stiles, “Turn around Stilinski.”

“Why would I do that?” Stiles asks, scandalized.

“So we can settle this,” Jackson says impatiently.

“No! Just let me change so we can get to class,” Stiles says.

“We can always settle this another time. Bet you ten dollars his ass is better than you think,” Danny whispers in Jackson’s ear.

Jackson nods approvingly, “Be ready to pay up Danny.”

Stiles glowers at them, “Stop talking about my ass and turn around.”

They roll their eyes but comply. Stiles gets dressed quickly and the four of them rush to their separate classes. He takes his customary seat next to Allison, while Erica sits almost on top of Boyd. The girl has no shame. He loves her.

Allison smiles at him, “You get some sleep?”

“Yeah, thanks for talking to Lydia.”

“Anytime. So I took notes for you the last few days since you were out of it. Here,” Allison hands them to him.

“I take everything back. Danny’s not my favorite, you are,” Stiles says. Allison beams at him.

Erica leans over Stiles and Allison’s desk, “I’m telling!” Erica croons.

Stiles glares at her and opens his mouth to retort but a loud bang interrupts him. The four of them turn to look at the front of the room. Argent had dropped one of the giant books on his desk. Well, the librarians won’t appreciate that.

Argent glares at their group, “Could I start my lesson or do you want to tell the class?”

Stiles and Erica open their mouths to retort. Allison puts a hand over Stiles’s mouth and Boyd does the same to Erica. Allison says, “We’ll be quiet. Please start the class.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles stares at Derek. Derek stares at Stiles. It’s very tense. Stiles is nowhere as good at staring a person down as Derek is. For a foremore Hufflepuff Derek’s really threatening looking. Stiles knows Derek’s a giant marshmallow on the inside though.

Stiles of course, breaks before Derek.

“I know I just got drake root from you but I really need more.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Is this about the prank you pulled on Lydia?”

Stiles flails, “How do you even know about that?”

“Erica told me.”

Of course Erica told him, the traitor.

“Yes, it’s about Lydia’s newfound hair color. I need the drake root for the antidote,” Stiles says.

“Say please.”

Stiles sighs, “I need the drake root for the antidote please.”

“Paying the same way as always?”

“Yeah I’ll make you another potion. You know for a herbology teacher you’re really bad at potions Derek.”

“For an excellent potions maker you’re horrific at herbology Stiles.”

“How was I supposed to know that the plant ate human flesh?! Who even brought that creature into the school? They let 13 year olds handle it!” Stiles shrieks.

Derek’s expression is unimpressed, “We have a forest full of dark creatures that will kill you, an angry tree, and a giant squid that sometimes steals students. And you’re complaining about a plant that eats human flesh?”

Stiles sulks, “I’m just saying. It should have been labelled or something.”

“It was. It said _Danger_ in bright yellow letters.”

“I thought that was a challenge.”

Derek rolls his eyes. Then he gets up from his chair and goes to the backroom. Coming out he throws a bag at Stiles.

“Here you go. If you mess up I’m not giving you more.”

Stiles gives him an insulted look, “I don’t mess up potions.”

“Then why is Lydia’s hair purple?”

Stiles sniffs disdainfully, “That was circumstances fault, the potion was perfect.”

Derek rolls his eyes. Derek’s really gonna hurt himself if he keeps doing that.

“Go back to class Stiles.”

Stiles grins and gets up. Calling over his shoulder Stiles says, “You love me!”

 

* * *

 

Stiles bursts into the Ravenclaw common room. He hasn’t slept in the last two days. People to kiss, babies to see and all that. Wait that doesn’t sound right. Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. Stiles has learned that tests and the desire to live are a strong motivator to stay awake. Stiles views the room until he spots who he’s looking for. Erica is sitting on Boyd’s lap while Boyd reads a book about something smart. They both look up lazily at Stiles, used to him. The rest of the Ravenclaws stare at him.

Stiles points at Boyd, “Where’s Lydia?”

Boyd sighs and puts his book down, “Why would I know where Lydia is Stiles?”

“You’re in the same house.”

“Do you know where Danny and Jackson are right now?” Boyd asks.

Stiles eyes him confused, “Of course not. I’m not their keeper.”

“Then why would I know where Lydia was?”

Stiles falters, “Because you’re in Ravenclaw?”

“You were almost in Ravenclaw, Stiles,” Boyd says patiently.

Stiles sees a girl with long black hair turn to look at him in horror. He glares at her. She should be honoured that he was almost in Ravenclaw.

Erica speaks up, “She’s with Allison.”

“Well why didn’t you just say that?” Stiles asks, exasperated.

“Say thank you,” Erica says.

“Thank you, you beautiful she demon.”

Erica smiles at him sweetly, “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Boyd watches them amused. Or well his face isn’t amused, but Stiles knows he’s amused on the inside. Erica and him are very amusing. This is a fact.

Stiles runs out of the room. He needs to find Lydia and give her the finished potion, it’s the end of the week. He sprints up the steps to the Gryffindor dorm and a first year lets him in with a fearful look. Stiles may have gained a reputation over the years. A possibly not good reputation. He doesn’t understand why. He’s a delight.

Stiles walks into the Gryffindor common room. Liam is sitting next to Mason and they’re laughing about something unimportant. He wonders why they didn’t just stay in the Hufflepuff dorm if they were going to be separate from the group. Malia is curled around a bright red Kira. Stiles muffles a snort in his hand, not wanting to invite Malia’s wrath. He has enough of women being angry at him, thank you very much. Scott is lying on the couch with his head pillowed on Allison’s lap and Isaac under his legs. Allison is talking to Lydia, who is sitting on the couch next to them. Stiles hears something behind him. He sees Erica drag in Boyd, with Jackson and Danny trailing in behind them. Stiles looks suspiciously at Erica.

Erica shrugs unrepentant, “We wanted to watch the show.”

Stiles eyes Boyd betrayed.

“She wanted me to come,” Boyd shrugs.

Scotts head perks up, “Stiles,” Scott says excitedly. “Did you finish it?”

Stiles holds up the finished potion triumphantly.

Lydia is abruptly out of her seat and in front of him.

“Well?” Lydia says, looking expectant.

“You have to drink it, all of it or it won’t work,” Stiles says.

Lydia grimaces at the glowing red potion. Stiles wouldn’t want to drink it either. Determinedly she grabs it from his hand. She pops the top off and downs it to the cheers of their group. She makes a disgusted face and throws the bottle back at him. Stiles fumbles but manages not to drop it.

Allison eyes Stiles with dismay, “You would’ve made me drink that? That’s way worse than the itching spell!”

Stiles points at her accusingly, “The itching was non stop for a week and there was no cure!”

Lydia glares at both of them, “Leave me out of your prank war next time.”

Allison makes an apologetic face. Stiles nods seriously. He’s not fucking up like this again.

Isaac looks confused, “Why her hair still purple?”

“It’ll take a few hours to fade,” Stiles says.

Lydia glares at him.

Stiles puts his hands up in surrender, “It was either a few hours or all your hair falls out. I thought you’d like this option better.”

Lydia’s glare lessens and she gives a short nod.

“Well that was uneventful,” Erica says disappointed. Malia makes a sad noise of agreement.

“I prefer uneventful,” Stiles says.

“And Stiles didn’t mean to do it anyway, so we don’t want Lydia to kill him,” Kira reminds everyone. Scott nods in agreement. Stiles feels like Kira is the nicest of them all. The best. Better than everyone. He loves Kira.

Lydia rolls her eyes and goes back to her seat. Stiles slumps onto the couch next to Kira and Malia. Kira perks up and smiles at him.

“Did you get the newest issue of batgirl for me?” Kira asks.

Stiles grins, “Of course, who do you think I am?” He pulls the comic out of his pocket and hands it to Kira, who grins delightedly. She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek, then turns away and starts reading. Stiles watches her amused. Wizards born in the wizarding world were always so amazed by all muggle inventions and Stiles found it hilarious.

Stiles had grown up in the muggle world, even though his mom was a witch. His mom had never gotten the chance to tell his dad or him about the Wizard World before she died. Stiles had grown up living next to Scott. Which had turned out to be helpful when the owls came with the letters. Ms. McCall was a witch and she explained the Wizard World to Stiles and his dad, when she saw Stiles got the letter. Scott and Stiles entertained themselves often by showing their wizard friends muggle inventions.

They had enlisted Isaac, Erica, Liam, Lydia and Boyd’s help in showing the rest of their friends the muggle world. Kira’s favorite muggle thing was comics. Allison really liked glitter pens. Pens were a pretty big hit with all their friends, they loved not having to use quills. Malia had spent last summer shared between Stiles, Lydia’s, and Scott’s homes and she was enamoured with microwaves. Jackson and Danny liked muggle sports but they both stayed firm on Quidditch being the best. Derek was a dork and he loved muggle flowers, ones that Stiles might add _didn’t_ try to kill you. Which Stiles wished he could say about all flowers.

Stiles turned to see Lydia looking at him and Kira with soft eyes. He feels his breath catch in his throat. He swallows and forces himself to look away. There’s no point dwelling on feelings that don’t matter. Stiles meets Scott’s eyes. Scott glances at him questionly and his eyes flicker to Lydia. Stiles shakes his head. There’s not a good outcome there. Scott just has to give up on it.

Lulled by the sound of his friends talking, Stiles feels exhaustion pull him to sleep. If Stiles had stayed up, he would have seen Lydia watching him carefully. Scott looks between the two and a decision is made. Scott gets off the couch and asks Lydia if they can talk alone. The two disappear into an adjacent room.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is confused. It’s been two month since he gave Lydia the potion. For some reason Lydia’s been around him more than ever. With the look on her face he hadn’t understood. Sometimes she studies him, standing right next to him or from across the room. Lydia just keeps staring. At his face. With a gentle expression. And worse! Lydia’s being kind, nice, and _friendly_. Stiles had been on high alert since the first week, waiting for the ruse to be up. He hadn’t yet let his guard down, but he feels it weakening. He’s starting to feel frayed at the edges, but he refuses to lose to her. He must remain strong.

He wishes Lydia would just deliver the punishment. He’s freaking losing his mind. Think of the devil and she may appear. Lydia walks into the room and her face brightens at the sight of him. His traitorous heart skips a beat. He glares down at his chest.

“-iles. Are you listening to me?” Lydia asks impatiently.

“Hm? Sorry,” Stiles says.

Lydia looks concerned. “Are you feeling okay?” Lydia puts the back of her hand on his forehead.

Stiles jumps out of his chair, sending it sprawling. “Actually, yeah I think I’ve come down with something. I’ll just,” Stiles points at the door. “go deal with that. By going- somewhere. Somewhere else.”

Stiles isn’t ashamed that he’s fleeing. Not one bit. Anyone else would flee if this were happening to them. Probably.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is hiding from Lydia. He’s very proud of how covert he’s been so far.

“Why are you hiding behind Deaton’s desk?” Danny asks, as if he’s talking to a child. Stiles does not appreciate his tone of voice.

Stiles looks up at him, “I’m not hiding. I’m…” Stiles struggles to find a plausible excuse. “Searching for my glasses.”

Good job Stiles. No, great job. Amazing.

Danny looks amused, “Stiles, you don’t wear glasses.”

“I normally wear contacts?” Stiles tries.

Danny sits down next to him, “Why are you hiding from Lydia?”

“I- how dare- I’m not hid- The nerve on yo-,” Stiles sputters.

Danny watches Stiles flounder with a patient expression. Stiles finally gives up and lets his head hit the back of the desk. “She’s being so nice.”

“And that's a reason to hide from her?”

Stiles nods seriously, “She’s either a clone or she’s going to kill me.”

Danny gapes at Stiles, “Or maybe she just want’s to be your friend?”

Stiles eyes Danny confused, “Why would she want to be my friend? That’s ridiculous.”

“Why wouldn’t she want to be your friend?”

“Because she’s Lydia? And I’m me.”

“Wow,” Danny says, looking at Stiles like he’s never seen him before. “I knew you were insecure, but this is a whole new level.”

“Hey,” Stiles protests.

“Were you this bad with Malia?” Danny squints at him.

Stiles glares at him, refusing to dignify that with an answer. He’s not insecure. Or at least on this. He’s just aware of the differences between him and Lydia.

Danny nods like he found his answer. Stiles glares harder.

“Stiles,” Danny says. “Listen closely. Because I’m not going to repeat this.”

Danny looks pointedly at Stiles until he closes his mouth.

Danny takes a deep breath, “You’re smart, courageous, loyal, and really not hard to look at. Anyone would be delighted to date you. Literally, there are so many guys and girls who want to. You’re at the top of your classes, or second if Lydia is in it. You are one of the fastest Quidditch players in the school right now. You’re actually a hot commodity. Sadly for your fans, you’re as oblivious as Scott is when people like you. So stop putting yourself down. And remember that I don’t date losers.”

Stiles gapes at him, not expecting that at all.

Danny pats his knee, “Think on that. And stop avoiding Lydia, she’s taking it out on everyone else.”

Danny gets up, leaving Stiles to deal with the Life Changing Truth Bomb alone. Stiles is possibly more bewildered than before. He drops his head into his hands. Why can’t his life be simple?

 

* * *

 

Stiles creeps around the corner, looking both ways as he darts into the next hallway. It’s been two weeks since The Life Changing Truth Bomb. The event demands capitals. So far he has been safe. He keeps low to the ground, too close to the windows for comfort. He could be spotted. He must remain on high alert. Abruptly his movements are stopped by two hands grabbing the back of his cloak. So much for high alert. The mystery hands drag him into an empty room. He was so close to freedom. So close and yet so far. He turns to look at his abductors.

Allison and Erica are glaring at him. Which is scary. He looks back at the door longily.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Erica hisses at him.

Stiles throws his hands up, “What's my problem? You just kidnapped me!”

“Would you have talked to us otherwise?” Allison asks.

Stiles hesitates, “Yes?”

“Is that a lie?” Erica asks.

“Yes,” Stiles admits.

Allison and Erica share a look. Stiles does not like the look. He would like to leave. Slowly he inches back towards the door. He could possibly get away if he gets to there. Neither could stop him, not if they can’t grab him.

“Stop,” Erica snarls.

Stiles freezes.

“We’re trying to help you Stiles,” Allison says.

Stiles gives her a doubtful look.

“If you would just talk to Lydia everything would work itself out!” Erica says.

Stiles squints at her, “I don’t believe that.”

Erica turns away from him. “I give up. It’s on you Allison.”

Well Erica didn’t try hard. Which is unusual.

Allison stares at him. Just stares. For a whole minute. Stiles squirms. That’s why Erica didn’t try too hard. They had a secret weapon, silence.

“Stiles,” Allison says quietly. “You haven’t been near any of us for the last two weeks. You're so afraid of something happening that you’re isolating yourself.”

Stiles opens his mouth- and closes it. Yeah, maybe he has been isolating himself. He’s talked to Danny and Jackson because he lives with them, can’t exactly avoid a person you share a bathroom with. Also Scott because it’s Scott. He can’t not talk to Scott. Everyone else he hasn’t talked to other than in passing. He misses them.

“You’re hurting everyone’s feelings. Including Lydia’s. She doesn’t understand why you’re avoiding her when you guys have gotten closer. Can you look me in the eyes and say you guys aren’t friends now?” Allison asks.

Stiles rubs his neck, feeling ashamed.

“No I couldn’t. Lydia and I are friends.” Stiles says softly. He starts to pace. After a bit he looks up at Allison and Erica, “I’m sorry.”

Allison smiles at him.

Erica sighs, but gives him a small smile, “We know, but we’re not forgiving you until you talk to her.”

Stiles nods, “Yeah. Okay. I’ll go find her.”

Stiles walks out of the room determined.

He pops his head back in the door, “Where is she?”

“Center Tower,” Allison tells him, amused.

“Thank you, love you!” Stiles calls as he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Stiles finds Lydia sitting by the window, reading a big tome. Lydia doesn’t notice him arrive, so he takes the time to study her. Lydia’s wearing the standard sweater and skirt of a Hogwarts student. Ravenclaw’s colors lining the collar of the sweater. Lydia’s hair is flowing over her shoulders in a cascade of strawberry blonde curls. Stiles leans against the archway, content to wait.

After a few minutes Lydia looks up. Making a startled noise Lydia stares at him.

Stiles awkwardly waves at her.

“Are you done avoiding me now?” Lydia asks lightly.

Stiles pretends to consider it. He strokes his chin. He nods as if he’s just reached an answer.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Two angry girls kidnapped me and yelled a lot. But they made a lot of sense.”

Lydia cracks a smile. She puts the tome down and stands. He moves further into the room.

“Why were you avoiding me Stiles?” Lydia looks oddly small and vulnerable. Stiles’s heart clenches.

Stiles scratches the back of his neck, “I didn’t know what was going on. I still don’t, to be honest. But I wanted to apologize anyway.”

Lydia’s brows furrow, “What do you mean you don’t know what's going on?”

Stiles waves his hand at her, “Y’know with you being all… nice and stuff.”

Lydia blinks at him, “You… avoided me because I was being nice?” She sounds incredulous.

Stiles winches, “When you put it like that it seems weird!”

“It is weird!”

“I didn’t know what to do! You didn’t like me and then suddenly you were being nice! All the time!” He takes a step closer to her.

Lydia, takes a step closer too. She pauses and swallows, “You didn’t think I liked you?”

Stiles gazes at her, confused. She’s only a step away now. “Well yeah? You always seemed angry and we were always arguing.”

“You’re an idiot,” Lydia informs him. Then she closes the distance between them and pulls him down into a kiss.

Stiles freezes with his hands hovering above her shoulders. What does he do? Lydia is kissing him. What does he do? He’s not prepared. His education is failing him. Dammit Hogwarts never teaches the necessary things.

Lydia pulls away from him. She gazes up at him, looking uncertain.

“Do you not like me?”

Stiles gapes at her, “Of course I like you. You’re you.”

A small smile spreads on Lydia’s face. Stiles’s stomach spasms.

“Then kiss me.”

Well who is he to defy her orders? Stiles gently places his hands on her face and leans down. Their second kiss is much better than their first. Lydia has one hand on the side of his neck and the other is stuck between them. Stiles focuses on the smoothness of her lips on his, instead of his heart. Which is currently trying to escape his chest. He darts his tongue across her bottom lip and Lydia makes a small noise in response. He tastes cherry lip gloss on his tongue. The kiss becomes more heated, Lydia moving the hand trapped between them into his hair. She laces her fingers through it and pulls him closer. Stiles moves his right hand to wrap around her lower back and slot their bodies closer together. He feels like his skin is on fire. They fit together so perfectly, better than anyone before her. It’s like the last piece to a puzzle has been found after years of searching.

They move apart, the need to breathe too great. Stiles rests his forehead on Lydia’s, their breaths intermingling.

“So,” Stiles says. “I’m guessing this means you don’t hate me?”

Lydia laughs breathlessly, “I never hated you.”

Stiles grins and leans back in, falling into Lydia.

 

* * *

 

Stiles walks Lydia back to her dorm, their fingers interlaced. They may have made a few stops to make out in hidden archways. Stiles still thinks they made good time on getting back before curfew. Four points for Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Stiles stops Lydia with a hand on her waist. He’s still confused about something.

“Why did you act so different once I cured you of,” Stiles gestures at her hair. “Y’know your new do?”

Lydia gives him a bland look, “Yes Stiles I remember, ‘my new do’,” She takes a deep breath. “After you fell asleep, Scott asked to talk to me alone. He… told me some things.”

Stiles stares at her wide eyed, “What things?”

“That you liked me. That you didn’t know how to handle it. And you would never do anything about it.”

Stiles gapes at her. None of it was wrong, but Scott had no right. Bro code man, bro code. No honor in bro’s nowadays.

“And I liked you too, I just thought you didn’t like me. So once Scott told me, I wanted to get to know you better. See what you were really like, when we weren’t pissing each other off,” Lydia continues.

“You liked me?” Stiles squeaks.

“Stiles,” Lydia says dryly. “I just had your tongue in my mouth.”

Stiles flushes and flaps his hand at her, “Yeah but that was now! Recent development! How long have you liked me for?”

“Since 5th year,” Lydia admits quietly.

“5th year? That was two years ago!”

“I’m aware Stiles,” Lydia snaps, crossing her arms. She’s still holding his hand so Stiles stumbles a step closer. She juts her chin out, “How long have you liked me?”

Stiles feels his face heat.

“3rd year.” Stiles mumbles.

Lydia’s face scrunches adorably, “What?”

Stiles covers his eyes with his unoccupied hand. He doesn’t want to see her reaction.

“Since 3rd year Lydia.” Stiles says loud enough to hear.

He’s met with silence. After a moment he peeks out from behind his hand. Lydia is staring at him with her mouth hanging open. She looks flabbergasted.

“3rd year?” Lydia shrieks. “That’s 4 years ago!”

“In my defense I thought you hated me!”

“So you decided to prank and piss me off?” Lydia asks.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!”

“It was a horrible idea!”

“Well somehow it got me to the point that we’re yelling at each other and holding hands! So I had to have done something right!”

Lydia blinks at him. Stiles stares at her. They burst into laughter, leaning on each other.

“We’re ridiculous,” Lydia says, fondly.

“We’re the worst,” Stiles agrees. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. He hopes they spend the rest of their life being ridiculous together.

 

* * *

 

Spoiler alert: They do. Scott cries at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough Kudos and comments I'll post the pack's reactions to them getting together. Also there should be a second story coming, with how Scott, Allison, and Isaac ended up together.


End file.
